


Teach Me....Please?

by Klyons002



Series: The Boy Behind The Bar [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 90'S, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klyons002/pseuds/Klyons002
Summary: Reggie wants to learn a new skill, maybe a certain bartender can help him. Too bad his first shift at the bar goes wrong thanks to a certain ex band mate.
Relationships: Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Boy Behind The Bar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958449
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Teach Me....Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the love on this series, be sure to subscribe for more Seggie! 
> 
> Just to clear a few things up:  
> Everyone is 21 in this, Sam is 23  
> Ray owns the bar that Sam works in and named it Rose  
> Bobby and Carrie are cousins   
> Reggie might be a little occ but this is how I imagined him before they died 
> 
> no beta, all me

Hanging out at the bar was quickly becoming one of Reggie’s favorite things to do. Well to be frank watching Sam at the bar was one of Reggie’s favorite things to do. There really was no place he’d rather be. Especially before they opened and there is no one around. Not even the boys and Julie are around, it’s just Reggie and Sam. 

“How did you learn to do that?’ Reggie asked as Sam practiced a new drink to serve, one of his favorite things to do when there is no one around. 

“Well how did you learn Bass?” Sam retorted with a smile. Reggie rolled his eyes with a smile. 

“Classes since I was ten. Are you saying you took bartending classes since you were ten?” Reggie joked and Sam smirked sliding a colorful drink toward his boyfriend. 

“More like eighteen, here try this.” Sam plopped an umbrella in it for good measure, and Reggie took a small sip. The flavors exploded in his mouth, fruity, with a little bite of sour in a good way. It was like nothing he had ever tasted before. Which is a theme when ever Sam is around, life was like nothing he has ever experienced before. “Good?” Sam asked hopefully, and Reggie nodded. He doesn’t really drink the fancy drinks, more of a rum and coke kind of guy, but the way Sam mixes the flavors it’s like a bass solo, different every time. 

“I want to do that.” Reggie was an eager learner, and he could pick things up easily, it was almost like a gift. Sam eyed the smaller man and raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

“Do what?” He asked, rinsing out his shaker and putting away his ingredients before picking out what to try next. 

“Mix drinks, it’s so cool. Besides, I need a backup plan, right? In case the brand breaks down?” Reggie smiled his goofy smile and Sam laughed. The band was no where near breaking down, they were moving fast, set to tour with Green Day in a couple weeks. That’s why Reggie is spending as much time with Sam as possible before that. He doesn’t know what being away for months will do to them. They haven’t really talked about it. 

“Are you serious Reg? You really want to learn?” Sam asked, and Reggie smiled and shrugged his shoulders. It seemed easy, and he could get buff. 

“Why not, and it seems like the perfect time? No one around, what you think I can’t do it?” Reggie asked with a smile, and Sam moved down to look into Reggie’s big blue eyes. Reggie’s eyes flashed down to his lips, which were formed into a smirk. 

“I think you can do anything, Rockstar. I just think you would get too distracted.” Sam whispered and Reggie’s eyes flashed to his pink lips again. The raven-haired bassist leaned forward over the counter and took Sam’s lips into his own the fireworks growing to a the usual comfort that comes from Sam’s lips. Sam smiled into the kiss slipping his tongue into Reggie’s mouth before they heard someone clear their throat. Reggie moved back onto the stool, and flushed pink when Sam turned his head to see Carlos, Ray’s son standing there with a smile and his backpack. He was a high school kid, looks like it was a half day. 

” Hey Carlos, what’s up?” Sam asked, and Reggie looked anywhere but the teenager who was still smiling like he won the biggest prize in the world. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen the couple together, but it was the first time he had seen any sort of affection between them. It was the cutest thing he had seen. 

“Is my dad around?” He asked, and Sam nodded and pointed to the office upstairs. Carlos nodded, and ducked his head, moving up the stairs. 

“You ok Rockstar?” He asked, Reggie nodded looking up at the taller man, his blush gone. He was getting better; PDA just wasn’t his thing. There was too much of it with Crystal, he didn’t want to go down that road again. 

“Yeah, so will you teach me?” Reggie smiled and threw in his puppy dog eyes, no one could resist his puppy dog eyes. “Please?” Sam rolled his eyes and nodded. 

“Fine, get back here.” Reggie pumped his fist in the air in excitement and quickly moved around the counter to behind the bar next to his boyfriend. Who was right, every time Reggie gets near Sam the comfort of butterflies swarm his stomach and he just wants to touch him, it’s cute, sometimes. 

“Now you gotta play close attention because measurements are the key to the perfect cocktail.” Reggie nodded, his eyes glazing over Sam’s arms and he remembers waking up in those strong arms that morning. Sam snapped his fingers in front of the bassist’s eyes pulling him back into focus. 

“Seriously Reg, if you aren’t going to pay attention then I won’t do this, and you will just be the taste tester.” Sam got serious for a brief moment. He considered bartending an art. Sam was never serious with Reggie, and the smaller man thought it was very sexy. He nodded taking his eyes away from his arms.

“Right, right sorry measurements, go on.” Sam gave him a look and went back to the lesson. Reggie listened as Sam talked passionately about all the things that went into making drinks. It was a lot more then Reggie thought, a whole lot. 

“Ok now your gonna fill the shaker with ice, add the shots, and close it up and shake it.” Reggie started to shake the metal container when he noticed Sam keeping his eyes on his arms. There was something about the two of them being obsessed with each other’s arms but that’s what makes them work. “Great job.” Sam said clearing his throat that had gone dry, Reggie smirked at him.

“What’s next teach?” He asked, and Sam pulled out a high ball glass so Reggie could strain the liquid into. 

“Strain it into here, add a garnish and your done.” Reggie did as Sam said and looked at the finished product with a smile. It was easy. Sam picked up the class from the counter and took a sip. It was good, not the best but it was his first try. Your never good on your first try. “Not bad not bad. You wanna try again?” Reggie didn’t say anything, he just leaned up and kissed Sam the taste of the fruity drink lingering on his lips. He didn’t know if it was the impending tour and questions he had floating in his brain or the fact that he was so patient and nice to Reggie. He just wanted to kiss him and keep kissing him until the end of time. Eventually they needed to breath, and Sam looked down at Reggie with a spark in his eye. 

“What was that for?” He asked, and Reggie shook his shoulders. Did he really need a reason to kiss his boyfriend? 

“I just really like you.” Maybe even love. It was too soon to spring that heavy word on to the two of them. It had only been six months. Six amazing months that Reggie wouldn’t change for the world. He knows though that once that word, that tiny four-letter word is said things can change. He doesn’t want them to change. Not one bit. 

“Back at cha Rockstar. Let’s get back to it, maybe Ray will even let you help me behind the bar tonight.” Reggie rolled his eyes with a smile and listened as Sam broke down a simpler drink to show him. 

The two of them mixed drinks and just laughed until a blonde girl with pink highlights bounced up to them in an all pink track suit 

“Hi, I’m Carrie Wilson from Dirty Candy. I’m looking for Ray.” The last name Wilson sent chills down Reggie’s spine and his face turned white, all the color drained from it. Sam grabbed the phone from behind him. 

“Ray? There’s a Carrie Wilson here looking for you.”

“Perfect, I’ll be right down.” Sam turned back to the girl, who was eyeing Reggie. Not in a sexual way, but in a ‘I know who you are way’. 

“Your Reggie right? You were in Sunset Curve, with my cousin?” She asked, popping her gum. He remembers Carrie from a few of their shows and Reggie looked anywhere but her and prayed that Ray will be down soon. 

“Yeah I was.” Reggie said, Sam reached for his pinky under the counter, like he does every time his old bandmate comes up. Sam remembered Bobby from that stupid day at the beach, well great day that turned stupid. 

“Really sucks what happened to you guys, but Bobby is blowing up. He sighed with a producer, Caleb Covington, from HGC records he’s going to be big right next to Dirty Candy.” Before Reggie could respond, Ray came down the stairs with a huge smile. 

“Carrie, good to see you let’s talk in my office?” Carrie waved her fingers at Reggie with a smile, and he took a deep breathe.

“You ok?” Sam asked, and Reggie pushed his anxiety down, and looked up at the bartender slipping his arms around the taller boy’s waist. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Sam dropped a kiss to the top of Reggie’s head. “You wanna get back to it?” Reggie asked trying to push the pink girl out of his mind and into the gutter with her cousin. 

Somehow, Sam and Reggie convinced Ray to let the smaller man behind the bar to ‘practice’ his newly learned skills. Basically, Ray told him to pass out beers and leave the actual mixing to the professional. Sam liked that idea. It was a Thursday night, one of the slower nights of the week. There was a DJ, and a few groups of people milling about the bar. Sam watched as Reggie smiled and played to the girls, girls he hasn’t seen around before. Sam smiled as the girls giggled and flirted with his oblivious boyfriend. The center of their triangle pushed her boobs in front of Reggie’s face and pulled a ten dollar tip out of her clearly shown bra to slid it across the wood counter. She pressed a kiss to her finger tips and waved at him, Reggie smiled as Sam slid up next to him, 

“Look who just got his first tip.” He said, and Reggie chuckled slipping the bill into his black skinny jeans, then shrugging his shoulders with a smirk. 

“What can I say? I suppose I’m just that charming. I can’t help that so many ladies flock towards me.” He said, Sam leaned against the counter, crossing his strong arms against his chest. 

“They’ll be absolutely devastated to find out you’re taken.” His boyfriend snorted with a smile. He wanted to grab his hand and kiss his cheek so badly, he wanted to show that group of girls that Reggie was his and they had no chance. Maybe one day. “We’ll have to find some way to make you less appealing.” Reggie rolled his eyes with a smile, as Sam scrunched his nose at the smaller boy. It went like that throughout the night, light flirting, Reggie passing out beers and ciders, Sam finding any excuse to brush up against him. It was all going ok until. 

“Carrie! It’s about time you got here!” The flirty tip girl yelled over the music as Carrie pulled her in for a hug with Bobby trailing right behind her. Sam spotted the stripped shirt boy first as he looked around his old gig. He wanted to say something, he should say something. He needed to get him out before Reggie could see. 

“Hey, Reggie can you do me a favor and grab some more ice from the freezer in the back?” He asked, and the raven-haired boy nodded and bounced through the staff door to the storage area in the back, Flynn pass him as she got ready for her shift. 

“Hey Sam, why did you send Reggie back there, we have plenty of ice?” She asked making herself a drink and Sam kept his eyes on the grungy boy chatting with Carrie. 

“I needed to get rid of someone for a second, can you handle this really quick, and make sure he doesn’t come out soon” Flynn looked at the empty bar with a raised eyebrow. “Right, I’ll be right back.” Sam quickly moved through the crowd until he got to the colorful table of girls, Carrie commanding the group. 

“Oh yeah, Ray was eating out of the palm of my hand, we will be up on that stage in no time. Once we are up on that stage managers and producers are going to be lining up taking bets on who gets to represent us.” Carrie bragged before taking a shot that the girls had collected before she got there. Sam rolled his eyes, eating out of the palm of her head…more that rolling his eyes and complaining when she left. 

“Bobby, why don’t you talk to Caleb about us? I’m sure he would give Dirty Candy a shot.” The tip girl asked, and Bobby opened his mouth to spew some kind of bull crap, when Sam spoke from behind him. 

“Well that’s because Bobby only cares about himself.” The group at the table turned and Bobby looked confused, Carrie looked pissed and the other girls just want to get drunk. Carrie gave them a sharp look and the other girls turned and found their way to the dance floor. 

“Uh, who the hell are you?” Bobby asked, he didn’t like when strangers just came up to him and accused him of being selfish. Robert Wilson is anything but selfish. 

“That doesn’t matter right now, all that matters is that I really think you should leave.” Sam said, and Carrie rolled her eyes. 

“Can a bartender really kick a patron out? That’s ridiculous, just leave us alone, actually get me a drink.” She said, and Sam just ignored her to stare Bobby down. 

“Seriously man, what’s your problem?” Bobby asked, and Sam shook his head crossing his arms. He didn’t have time for this, he needed him to leave before Reggie saw. 

“You don’t remember me? Six months ago, at the beach? I really think you need to leave, and I’m not asking. Leave. Now.” Sam stared Bobby down and saw the recognition in his eyes.  
“You were the one on the beach with Reggie got him all confused, made him think he was gay. Who really cares what you think, it’s not like you’ve seen him since you ran off? Good for you Reggie really isn’t worth it.” That set the bartender off, he nodded and pulled his arms out and pushed Bobby.

“What the hell?” Bobby shouted and pushed him back then the people surrounding them turned to watch the commotion. Sam continued to push Bobby and then Bobby through his arm back and hit Sam right in the eye. Then it started to get loud and Ray noticed the crowd from his office’s window. It was a Thursday night; things don’t get this crazy on Thursday nights. Ray jogged down the stairs and yelling for the two men to break it up. Reggie heard the noise from the back freezer and jogged out from the back-storage area to see the striped shirt and white shirt men attacking each other. 

“What the hell is going on?” Ray is breaking up the men, and Sam walked away with a black eye and cut lip. Bobby wasn’t that beat up, Sam didn’t want to hurt him. He could he just didn’t want too. 

“Hey! Just a daily reminder; you’re a piece of shit!” Sam shouted as Ray dragged the bartender away and Carrie grabbed her cousin leading him towards the door, snapping her fingers for her minions to follow. Ray pushed Sam toward the bar. 

“What is your problem?” Ray was a kind guy; he was a caring guy. He considers Sam his family. This was maybe a tad too far. Sam plopped down on one of the bar stools and looked anywhere but Reggie who was looking at his boyfriend with a mixture of anger and concern. 

“That was Bobby, he started talking crap about Reggie. I couldn’t take it anymore.” Flynn handed him some ice in a towel to put on his eye. 

“Then you deal with it outside on your own time, not in my bar Sam. Why don’t you go home, we can talk about this more tomorrow.” Ray said, and Sam looked up at the man shocked, but Ray cut him off with a look. He understood what it meant to stand up for someone you love, and Reggie has a soft spot in his heart. “Reggie, take him home, get some ointment on the lip. I’ll finish out your shift.” Sam finally looked at Reggie, the anger in his eyes melted into full concern. “Go home Sam.” Reggie, got out from behind the bar, Sam gave Flynn the towel back, after he wiped the blood from his lip. 

Reggie and Sam walked back to his apartment in silence. Reggie wanted to bring it up, but he didn’t know how. Sam should bring it up, but Bobby’s words stuck in the back of his mind. How could anyone think Reggie wasn’t worth it. Reggie was worth everything to him. Sam let them into the building and Reggie followed him up the walk up still silent. Neither boy said anything, until they walked into the studio apartment and Sam went to the kitchen to get a cup of water to swish the leftover blood out of his mouth.

“What were you thinking, you could have gotten really hurt, Sam” Reggie asked sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Sam finally looked at him, then sighed sitting down next to his boyfriend. He wanted to take his hand, he wanted to pull him into his chest. He didn’t know if he could, he didn’t know how he was feeling. 

“I was thinking about you. I was thinking about the last time I saw that low life. I was thinking that you are the best thing to ever happen to me and he almost ruined that. I was thinking that I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death.” Sam’s voice broke on the last sentence and Reggie sat up and looked at Sam in the eyes for the first time since they left the bar. He didn’t know what to say. Reggie searched the man’s eyes, and he could see the nerves swimming in his baby blue iris’. So, Reggie did the one thing he wanted to do and leaned up and gathered Sam’s lips into his own, his bottom lip was still busted but Reggie didn’t care, Sam didn’t care. He just opened his mouth when Reggie slid his tongue into it and that said everything that needed to be said. 

“I think I love you too.” 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, just Sam. 
> 
> Got any ideas for Sam and Reggie's journey? Drop them in the comments! 
> 
> I love these characters and I'm so glad you love them too.  
> Follow me on Tumblr! kelseyleigh194.tumblr.com


End file.
